deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is the head mascot of Warner Bros. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Bugs Bunny vs Woody Woodpecker *Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny (By Windindi and SuperSaiyan2Link) (Complete) *Bugs Bunny vs Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Mario vs Bugs Bunny *Bugs Bunny vs Deadpool (Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bugs Bunny *Popeye VS Bugs Bunny *Bugs Bunny VS Bill Cipher (By GameboyAdv) *Madoka Kaname VS Bugs Bunny *Bugs Bunny vs. Son Goku *Bugs Bunny vs. Maxwell *Bugs Bunny vs Dan Hibiki Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) Death Battle Info Background * Aliases: Wascally Wabbit, The Masked Terror, The Masked Marauder, Rabbit Hood, Super Rabbit, Rockey Rabbit, Harvey * Age: Unknown * Height: 3'3" (4' if you include the ears) * Occupation: Actor/Performer, Singer, Entertainer, Woodland Critter, Teacher, Easter Bunny, TV Host, Guardian Toon Angel, etc. * Affiliation: Looney Tunes, Toon Squad, Acme Looniversity * Likes: Carrots, Pizza, Lola, dressing up, reading, relaxation, solitude, Pismo Beach, and all the clams he can eat Skills/Abilities Toon Force * Can constantly break the laws of physics with some light reality warping * Gives him enhanced physical attributes/abilities (See below) * Any injuries or damage suffered to his body quickly heal off screen (for the most part) * Hammer Space: Can pull objects/weapons out of nowhere (See below) * Can take full control of the cartoon itself and become god-like (See below) * Can breath/talk while underwater or even in space * Can somehow saw off Florida from the United States with a simple plain saw * Filled up the entire Grand Canyon in less than a day with nothing more than a simple shovel * Can walk over cliffs without falling * Can float a few feet off the air sitting down at high speeds as if he were in an invisible car/bike * Can throw baseballs that slowly float through the air, but are somehow impossible to hit * Can enter/invade other people's dreams (where his Toon Force is amplified further) and take control * Can sense when gold is near via short body spasms * Has an "inner sense of danger" and can tell when he's being watched/stalked * Can ski down mountains with his bare feet * His gloves can move around and perform tasks without him present * Can stop short before he hits the ground in mid-air to avoid getting hurt * Somehow has pockets despite the lack of pants * Can hide in people's clothes (while they're still wearing them) * Has incredible good luck due to his Rabbit's feet * Can jump through his computer screen to enter cyber space * While in cyber space, he can make use of his computer's functions, use binary code as a rope, trap enemies in MP3's, fight viruses head on, etc. * Can travel to alternate futures/realities and take others with him (Such as realities where they never existed) Burrowing * Bugs's primary method of transport * Can dig through earth and snow at an astonishingly fast rate * Can dig his way through miles of dirt and travel to countries separated by water * Can even dig his way to the Arctic * Once even dug his way through the moon (Somehow) * Can even dig through comic panels * Can bypass obstructions by splitting in two and going around them while underground * Can somehow also do this while holding suitcases * Can burrow to make escapes * However, he seems to be poor with directions Ear Dexterity * Ears can be used for a variety of purposes * Can stick out from underground and act as radar/another set of eyes when Bugs is burrowing * Can be spun like propellers to allow Bugs to fly * Can be used as a second pair of hands when his own are restrained * Are strong/fast enough to catch incoming large mallets about to hit his head Strength * Can take Yosemite Sam in a fist fight (Who's quite tough for a little guy) * Can make a gun backfire by simply plugging his finger into the barrel * Can twist a double barrel shotgun into a bow with his bare hands * Can make people go flying many feet into the air with a wind-up kick * Can lift up a full grown human being overhead * Can slam a large guitar on the ground hard enough to generate a shockwave * Once grabbed a large robot triceratops by the tail and swings it down on Daffy Duck * Once shattered a mallet being swung down on him with his fist * Can plow through miles of dirt and rock with his bare hands at a quick rate * Can even dig through concrete and bricks with his bare hands Speed and Agility * Can run over 100 miles per hour * Can also burrow his way around the world at incredible speeds * Can cartoonishly outrun bullets and dodge pointblank gunfire * Can cartoonishly outrun a laser beam pursuing him from behind (FTL?) * Once outran a giant homing missile that pursued him all over the place * Can throw a baseball straight ahead at full speed, run past it, and pull out a catcher's mitt, and catch it * Has quick yet graceful acrobatic movements * Can swiftly sneak behind his opponents without making a sound Durability and Stamina * Can survive getting shot and blown up * Can survive getting flattened like a pancake * Can take a beating from enemies much bigger/stronger than himself * Can be thrown in a boiling pot of water and treat it more like a hot tub * Tanked getting blown up by a bundle of dynamite in his hands * Has survived moon-level explosion and suffered no injury * Was once flung from Marvin's ship to distant planet and was fine afterwards * Has gotten his face ripped off revealing his skull underneath and was just fine shortly afterwards Intelligence * Often relies on smarts rather than brute force * Has been avoiding hunters since he was a baby * Expert on Toon Force and has even taught about it in class rooms * Is a master of disguise (See below) * Often stays one step ahead of his enemies * Great at tricking people and making their weapons/plans backfire * Can upset traps in a short amount of time and luring his foes into them * Can erect large elaborate contraptions in seconds * Good at provoking his opponents and making them charge * Good at confusing/manipulating enemies and making them do dumb things * Can drive people to utter insanity * Actually good at sweet talking/seduction * Escape artist: Can get out of straight jackets, chains, hand cuffs, and other restraints rather casually * Great at making escapes/exits * Is very well educated in various categories including world history/culture, art, sports, music, etc. * Is a very talented musician (Can play the piano, banjo, and other instruments) * Good at Math, especially multiplying (Being a rabbit and all) * Is quite skilled/adept in the art of fencing * Rather talented musician, conductor, singer, and dancer * Amazing actor: Good at faking his death/playing dead * Can imitate any animal noise (such as lion roars) to trick people * Once outwitted Mxyzptlk * Knows a bit of magic from reading the book "Magic Words and Phrases" * By saying "Abra Cadabra", he can change vampires into bats or turn himself into a floating baseball bat to bludgeon them on the head * By saying "Hocus Pocus", he can turn them back at any time * By saying random words like "Hocus Cadabra" or "Abra Capocus" or "Nebort Newt" or "Walla Walla Washington", he can change them into more random things (Such as two-headed birds) * Skilled Marksman: Can shoot with incredible accuracy and perform elaborate trick-shots involving the bullet ricocheting off multiple surfaces * Has taken apart robots and rewired/reprogrammed them to turn against their masters 4th Wall Breaking * If he's about to die or meet a bad end, he can literally cut/edit the cartoon short and escape * Is aware of the audience and sometimes speaks directly to them * Can jump into paintings/other works of art/other cartoons and interact with them * Can actually cross into the real world * Can take complete control of the cartoon itself by becoming an animator * Can erase character's physical bodies out of existence and/or leave them disembodied voices * Can also redraw/remake them in any new design he chooses * Can change/replace their voices with random noises * Actually defeated Daffy Duck when he became an animator by destroying his art supplies and clones he painted * Has a knowledge of all kind of real world events, celebrities, pop culture, etc. * Can throw/trap enemies in other movies, works of art, or other cartoons * Seems to have complete awareness/knowledge of everything going on in the cartoon (omnipresence?) * Has actually used a computer to manipulate the cartoon * Has even turned the cartoon itself into a video game * Animators don't draw Bugs, they draw pictures OF Bugs Weapons/Gear Carrots * Bugs Bunny's favorite food * Always munching on them * Can be used to plug up guns to make them backfire * Tips of the carrots are sharp enough to sting people Toony Arsenal/Hammer Space * Can pull out guns, mallets, bombs, large sticks of dynamite, cannons, etc. * Also carries boxes of matches for igniting rooms filled with explosives or seeing in the dark * Has guns disguised as pop guns to fool enemies/lower their guard * Can pull out musical instruments such as Tubas or Banjos * Can pull out sports equipment (such as baseball bats and catcher's mitts) out of nowhere * Can pull out pies for throwing * Can tie people to rockets and shoot them off into black holes * Can pull out a large guitar to use as a bludgeoning weapon * Can rig up a decoy of himself made of explosives * Can pull out a mirror that somehow defects/rebounds magic spells * Can also pull out a bag of "instant quick sand" which he pours on the ground so his opponent can get stuck and sink * Can pull out a giant slingshot which is strong enough to shoot people to the moon Disguises * Has a variety of disguises ranging from different outfits to body suits to masks * Particularly fond of dressing up as a woman * Often used to seduce his enemies * Can perform/act any role convincingly well * Can also spin into a costume/disguise immediately Singing Sword * "Sings" by making a strange noise that sounds like music while shaking * Also makes the same noise when striking something * Despite this, Bugs has actually wielded it practically (Rabbit Rampage) * Can be used to cut through/break armor (Rabbit Rampage) * Enchanted: Can protect kingdoms from evil befalling them Super Carrots * Invented by Professor Cannafraz * Special carrots that give Bugs super powers when consumed * Carried around in a cigar case * Gains power similar to that of Superman such as super strength, speed, and flight * Becomes bulletproof * Usually wears an over-sized Superman costume when using * Effects are only temporary * Carrots can be consumed by opponents/enemies Acme Super Speed Vitamins * Increases Bugs's running speed so he can imitate Road Runner * Allows him to outrun faster pursuers like Wile E. Coyote with ease * While under it's effects, Bugs can rig up elaborate traps/structures in a near instant * Effects are only temporary and only allow for short bursts at a time Magnet * Has a very powerful pull * Can be used to disarm enemies of their gun's weapons and bullets * Can also pull off all their loose change, belt buckles, and the fillings in their teeth in seconds * Can be used to manipulate objects from underground to fool/lure enemies Carrot Lightsaber (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Similar to that of the lightsabers from Star Wars * Bugs is actually incredibly good at wielding it Hyde Formula * Upon drinking it, Bugs becomes a large green rabbit monster * Physical power is increased, allowing him to smash through brick walls, large stone pillars, and giant robots with his bare hands * Can shred enemies with his claws * While slightly more aggressive/beastly, Bugs's personality remains intact * Can revert back to normal by either drinking "Jekyll Juice" or waiting for it to wear off naturally (though it takes awhile) Lola * An invisibility potion/perfume (accidentally) invented by Lola Bunny * Obviously named after her * When sprayed, Bugs becomes invisible * Invisibility wears off when Bugs gets doused with water * Can be used to turn other objects invisible * Also gives off a rather pleasant smelling aroma Feats * One of the greatest most well known cartoon characters of all time (Even got his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame) * Has thwarted many foes including Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, etc. * Once won a baseball game against an entire team by himself * Fought off the Japanese and scared the pants off of Hitler during WWII * Has worked for the army, the air force, and even the marines * Retrieved the legendary singing sword of legend from the black knight and his dragon (and won an Oscar) * Saved the planet Earth from being blown up by Marvin the Martian numerous times, and even once tricked Marvin into blowing up Mars (his home planet) instead * Caused acts of destruction and mayhem all over the world until he earned a bounty of one million dollars, and ultimately it took the US Army to finally apprehend him * Once saved the world from aliens who tried to replace him and his friends with badly animated duplicates * Once teamed up with numerous other cartoon characters to help get a teenager off drugs * Was sent by God himself to stop Buster Bunny from killing himself and showed Buster what Tiny Toons would be like without him under the guise of "Harvey the Guardian Toon Angel" * Once beat the Mon-stars in a basketball game alongside Michael Jordan and other Looney Tunes * Once teamed up alongside famous DC Super Heroes alongside the other Looney Tunes * Once teamed up with the other Looney Tunes to go back in time and rescue their ancestors from a mad doctor * FINALLY got back at his rival 'Cecil Turtle' after years of losing to him * Once assumed the identity/role of Zeus, and used his new found godly powers to mess with Daffy Duck and send him on a crazy voyage * Once outwit the government and Marvin the Martian who were tracking down him and Lola Bunny for a secret invisibility potion * Has outsmarted secret agents, Nazi's, gangsters, ninjas, and even "Carl", the grim reaper of rabbits * Once defeated Daffy Duck after he become an animator and gained control of the cartoon itself Weaknesses * Not much of a fighter: Relies mainly on smarts and tricks to deceive people * His record, though very solid, has included losses against 'Cecil Turtle', a gremlin, and even Elmer of all people * In all fairness, MOST of his opponents have been complete idiots... * Can sometimes be too confident or cocky, leaving him wide open * If he gets too frustrated, he can lose focus and easily be lured into traps/be tricked * If someone takes control of the cartoon and becomes the animator before he can, he's in trouble * Can still be driven insane or scared off by threats/enemies he can't handle * Can be distracted/lured by attractive women/rabbits (even if they're obviously just robots) but he can resist their charms once he figures out they're a threat * Can't resist carrots and can be baited by them and can end up eating ones that have been drugged * Ears can sometimes pop out of his disguises and give him away * Susceptible to hypnosis/hypnotism/mind control * Despite his Toon Force/endurance, he can still feel pain or get knocked out * Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid") Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Male Category:TV combatants Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hammer Users Category:Flight Users